regaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryuu Megumi
Megumi Kiryuu (桐生 めぐみ, Kiryū Megumi) is the current head, or "Princess" of the Kiryuu Clan. Although she was trained in the way of the warrior by her father in body, mind and spirit, she seems to have inherited more of her mother's flirtatiousness and seduction. Character Outline Appearance Being a Princess, Megumi constantly dresses lavishly. Her long hair is often adorned with many royal ornaments; most of the time carrying a sort of flower motif. Due to the hair ornaments, her bangs are constantly at war with her; her forehead is exposed a bit more and it has become an object of jokes from teammates and enemies alike. Her Youso no Obi or Elemental Sash is always at her shoulders, ready for battle. In a similar vein to that of Adachi Sayaka of the Ishida Clan, the expensive kimono that she wears always manages to reveal an ample amount of cleavage — most often while running to keep up with the rest of the Kiryuu not only do her breasts bounce wildly but, more of her cleavage is exposed after the run ... though she does not seem to mind as it adds to the power of her looks as a weapon. Personality She is a kind young woman, but Megumi is a flirt as well as a tease much to the frustration of her father. She is very optimistic and gives people the benefit of the doubt. However, she tends to snap and throw fits if anyone so much as rubs her the wrong way, especially if jokes are thrown at her regarding her forehead. Being that she's not so much a fan of violence, which is rare within the Kiryuu Clan, she prefers to use her cunning vocabulary and words to silence and defeat her opponents. She is also random, yelling certain things just to invoke a reaction which is staple to the madness of the Kiryuu Clan. Known Abilities Other than her many techniques in the area of Seduction, she does have actual fighting abilities. She is able to wield the Elemental Sash, ''something few people can do considering most warriors merely master one or two elements in their life-time. She also wields the which she is able to amplify in power with the Light attribute. Plot Overview History Megumi was born into the Kiryuu family rather unexpectedly. Her father, Kiryuu Musashi, had a one-night stand with mysterious adult entertainer Sayaki Junko. Several months later, Megumi was born out of wedlock. Unable to take care of a child because of her on-the-dangerous-streets lifestyle, Junko brought the infant to the Kiryuu Clan a day after she was born. Musashi willingly and rightfully took Megumi under his wing, not wishing for his flesh and blood to have the sort of lifestyle Junko had or worse — dead. However, to spare to clan of embarrassment, Junko was banished and sent to live in a village far, far away. Word of a daughter born by the Kiryuu King and a woman in the field of Adult Entertainment would not fare well for the Kiryuu's status as one of the greatest families of the underworld, so he decided to not tell ''anyone about what had truly happened. The story that Musashi created was that he had found a newborn baby on his front doorstep as a gift from the Gods amidst the warring times. The newborn child was given the name "Megumi", as it means gift or blessing. Musashi worked his hardest to mold Megumi into a strong and powerful woman, so that she may one day take his place as head of the clan in his absense. He taught her how to fight and defend herself. The last thing he wanted for Megumi was to be as weak as her mother; Megumi was the only other person to know the truth of her birth. Megumi was brought up to believe her mother was the worst kind of being on earth — one that was even below that of humans. The Princess, a born optimist, thought that this wasn't the case, she believed that there was good in every single creature in the world. She thought, for sure, that her mother had once been a great woman, too. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Youso no Obi, Hikari-no-Tsurugi, MEGUMI BEAM!, Seduction Past Weaponry: N/A. Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan Kiryuu Musashi: Megumi loves her father, and Musashi does love her in return. Even though he is against it, he finds himself spoiling his daughter — he falls for her girlish charm. He is overprotective of her, as many suitors actually lined up to ask for Megumi's hand in marriage. They all ran away in fear from the Kiryuu "King" when he took note of such things. So much as look at Megumi the wrong way will leave you with one less finger, he states. Which, in itself, is very hard to do since she's constantly exposing herself. Ishida Clan Ishida Shiori:' '''She does not get along with Megumi, it seems. In Episode 6, she actually taunts the Kiryuu Princess, saying that she could have done a more efficient job, without having to ''break a nail as she put it, at getting the Kiryuu's and Ishida's out from their cage. [[Ishida Yamato|'Ishida Yamato']]:' '''He is an admirer of her attractiveness even if she is on the opposite team, and he does not really fear Musashi's threats due to him already being in the Ishida Clan, rivals to the Kiryuu. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *In reference to King Leonidas of the movie 300, Megumi actually yells "THIS ISU SUPATAAAAA~!" while directing Bloody Palace prisoners to help her comrades out of their cage. *In Episode 2, Megumi actually manages to fall asleep ''before ''Eclipto activated the sleeping gas, falling right to sleep before exclaiming "What do you mean ''you people?!" *She debuted seconds after Hideta Kasui in the first episode, just minutes before its ending. *Although her breasts are always a subject whenever she's around, Megumi only has the second-largest bust size in the whole REGALIA story so far — second to Adachi Sayaka whom is modest about her body and never speaks about her breasts, no matter how prominent they may be. In Episode 3, Megumi actually states that her size happens to be Double D. The two women are regarded as the sex symbols of REGALIA — move over, Marilyn Monroe! *Megumi is the only left-handed female in the Kiryuu Clan, another similarity to Adachi Sayaka whom is known to wield her sword as a southpaw. *Megumi's actually the first main character to have killed someone as she ends the life of a guard of the Bloody Palace with her elemental sash. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans Category:Yakuza Royalty